When we start killing
by StrangeReflexion
Summary: [OS] Il existe un millier de raisons de vouloir tuer quelqu'un. On le fait parfois par choix, parfois par nécessité. Mais l'acte en lui-même est identique.


******/!\**** Disclamer: La série de m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.**

******Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

_(The Howling – Within Temptation)_

« _J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait ! Bon sang, il fallait que je le fasse, tu comprends ?! Et peu m'importe si elle me déteste ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser lui faire du mal, je devais la protéger ! Pourquoi personne ne veut comprendre ça ! Je l'ai fait pour son bien ! Je l'ai fait pour elle, Bosco…_ »

Les deux mains à plat sur le bois de la table du salon, le dos tendu et la tête rentrée dans les épaules, Faith ferma les yeux avec force et essaya de calmer les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps. Elle le savait, elle frôlait la crise d'hystérie. Le silence était retombé subitement dans la pièce, et elle pouvait désormais entendre les pleurs d'Emily qui s'était enfermée à double-tour dans la salle de bain, terrifiée. Sa propre fille avait peur d'elle. Derrière elle, Bosco n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Ce n'est pas étonnant, elle avait failli le blesser à plusieurs reprises et son arme était toujours dans sa main droite. Elle inspira puis expira profondément dans le but de s'éclaircir les idées, mais c'était peine perdue. Comment en était-elle arrivée à ce point ? L'adrénaline s'évaporait au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilaient, et les conséquences de son acte finirent par atteindre son esprit.

« _Seigneur, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!_ »

Brusquement elle s'écarta de la table en y laissant le pistolet. Elle fit deux pas mal-assurés en arrière et se retourna pour faire face à son partenaire. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et une main devant la bouche, couvrant l'expression de choc qui défigurait ses traits ordinairement si délicats. Face au mutisme de son meilleur ami, elle se sentit encore plus désemparée et des larmes vinrent naître dans ses yeux.

« _Bosco, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…_ »

Elle tomba à genoux sur le sol de son salon et éclata en sanglots. Elle n'eut pas tout de suite conscience du liquide chaud et visqueux qui imprégnait le tissu de son jean au niveau de ses genoux et qui vint colorer ses doigts. Quand elle les porta finalement devant ses yeux, elle eut un violent haut-le-cœur. Son regard se porta pour la toute première fois sur le corps en train de refroidir qui était étendu là, une plaie béante juste à l'endroit du cœur.

« _Fred… Non…_ »

A quatre pattes, elle se précipita vers lui et déposa ses deux mains sur la blessure par balle dans le but de comprimer la plaie. Mais le sang ne s'écoulait déjà plus. Incohérente dans ses gestes, les larmes continuant de rouler en un torrent infini sur ses joues, elle entreprit de réaliser un massage cardiaque.

« _Je t'en prie Fred, réveilles-toi… Je t'en prie… Je suis désolée. Tu m'entends ?! Je suis désolée !_ »

« _Faith ça suffit._ »

« _Non… Non, respires Fred !_ »

« _Faith !_ »

« _NON !_ »

Son amie s'acharnait toujours, le massage devenant une volée de coups sur la poitrine de l'homme à terre. Il tenta de la calmer par la parole, mais elle ne l'écoutait plus. Elle ne l'entendait plus. Les cheveux en désordre, les yeux rougis et gonflés, le visage recouvert de sang qu'elle s'était étalée en essuyant ses joues, Faith Yokas était méconnaissable. Bosco décida de laisser tomber les mots pour agir. Sa partenaire non, sa meilleure amie, était en train de perdre la raison. Il passa par-dessus les jambes de Fred et vint s'accroupir à côté d'elle. Évitant de faire le moindre geste brusque il vint poser les mains sur ses épaules. Ce simple contact la fit sursauter, alors il resta immobile quelques secondes. Elle aussi avait cessé de s'acharner sur le torse de son mari.

« _Faith…_ »

Il exerça une légère pression de ses doigts et elle leva la tête vers lui. Quand son regard croisa le sien, ce qu'il lut dans ses yeux lui brisa le cœur. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de désespoir, de terreur, de douleur et de colère dans ses océans d'émeraude.

« _Viens par-là._ »

Toujours accroupi, il fit quelques pas en arrière et s'installa par-terre, contre le dossier du canapé. Elle le suivit et il l'attira dans ses bras. Il put sentir toute la tension qui raidissait l'ensemble de son corps malgré les tremblements.

« _Je suis un monstre…_ »

« _Ne dis pas ça… »_

« _Elle me déteste. Elle me déteste et elle a peur de moi, Bosco. Qu'elle genre de mère suis-je pour inspirer ce genre de sentiments à sa fille ?_ »

« _Chuuut. Calmes-toi._ »

« _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ?_ »

Bosco s'abstint de répondre. Tous les deux savaient que la suite des événements ne serait pas bonne pour la policière. Quand il sentit qu'elle ne tremblait plus, il se releva et l'aida à en faire de même avant de la forcer à s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine. Il lui servit un verre d'eau et décrocha le téléphone mural. Il appela Swersky et lui fit un bref résumé de la situation, lui demandant de faire également venir une ambulance pour prendre en charge Emily. Il appela ensuite sa mère pour s'assurer qu'elle récupère Charlie chez son camarade d'école le lendemain matin. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas au domicile familial quand le drame s'était produit.

Moins d'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la cavalerie tambourina à la porte. Bosco alla ouvrit et indiqua à Doc et Alex le chemin de la salle de bain où était Emily. Il guida Swersky et un lieutenant de la section criminelle jusque dans la cuisine. Faith avait la tête baissée et les deux mains autour du verre d'eau. Elle releva la tête quand elle entendit les hommes pénétrer dans la pièce. Quand elle croisa le regard de son supérieur, elle détourna le sien aussitôt. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de lire le choc et la déception dans ses yeux. Avoir lu ce genre de chose dans ceux de Bosco plus tôt dans la soirée lui avait suffi.

« _Faith ? Faith, que s'est-il passé ?_ »

« _Faith, il va falloir que tu leur parles._ »

« _Je sais Bos'…_ »

« _Officier Yokas, vous pouvez nous expliquer ça tranquillement ici, ou on vous emmène au poste. C'est à vous de voir._ »

« _Doucement, Lieutenant. Okay ? _»

« _Bosco !_ »

« _Elle va parler Boss, mais ce n'est pas la peine qu'il la brusque comme ça._ »

Faith avala un peu d'eau de son verre tâché de sang. Sa gorge n'avait jamais été aussi sèche. Elle baissa la tête un peu plus avant de formuler son aveu à haute voix.

« _J'ai tué Fred… J'ai tué mon mari._ »

Elle avait décidé de faire au plus court. Elle savait que de toute façon il n'y avait aucune autre issue possible pour elle. Son mari était mort dans son salon, avec son arme de secours, et elle était couverte de son sang. Et pour s'ajouter à cela, sa fille, qui avait tout vu, s'était réfugiée dans la salle de bain, traumatisée par la scène.

« _Que s'est-il passé, Faith ? _»

« _Quand je suis rentrée, Fred était ivre. Il était en train d'hurler sur Emily qu'il tenait violemment par le bras. Ma fille était terrifiée et pleurait en le suppliant de la lâcher. A mon tour je me suis mise à lui crier dessus et il a fini par s'écarter. Ensuite, fou de rage il s'est mis à lancer des objets. Ça devenait dangereux, alors j'ai pris mon arme et je l'ai braqué… _»

La jeune femme resta silencieuse un moment. Son supérieur direct tenta de la relancer dans ses explications.

« _Et ensuite ? _»

«_ Je l'ai menacé de tirer. Il m'a alors défié de le faire. Comme je ne bougeais pas, il a tenté de s'en prendre de nouveau à notre fille. Alors j'ai… j'ai appuyé sur la détente… Je ne voulais pas… Mon dieu ! Je ne voulais pas !_ »

Faith se remit à pleurer, physiquement repliée sur elle-même, répétant sans arrêt qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de le tuer. Bosco s'accroupit face à elle et lui caressa le dos. Pendant ce temps-là, il commença à donner également sa version des faits.

« _J'étais en train de rentrer chez moi quand j'ai reçu un appel d'Emily. Elle était paniquée. Elle me disait que son père était ivre et qu'il lui faisait peur, mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à joindre sa mère. Je lui ai dit d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre et que je serais vite là. Quand je suis arrivé à l'appartement…_ »

* * *

_Bosco venait de monter les escaliers de l'immeuble en courant. Il entendait déjà les éclats de voix avant même d'être arrivé devant la porte. Il crut reconnaître celle de sa partenaire. Elle était arrivée entre-temps, c'était une bonne chose. Mais au moment où il allait frapper, un coup de feu retentit de l'autre côté de la porte et Emily cria. Ne prenant finalement pas la peine de signaler sa présence avant de pénétrer dans l'appartement, Bosco défonça la porte. Le tableau qui se joua devant lui le laissa sans voix. Emily était recroquevillée près de la télévision. Faith se tenait debout, au niveau de la porte, faisant barrage de son corps entre sa fille et son mari. Elle avait le bras droit tendu, au bout duquel son pistolet fumait encore. Fred était étendu au sol, livide._

_« _Faith ?_ »_

_Sa partenaire tourna la tête dans sa direction. Elle était essoufflée et avait le regard fou. Pourtant quelque chose dans son expression lui prouvait qu'elle était sous le choc, comme absente. Il s'agenouilla près de Fred et chercha un poult. Il n'en trouva pas. Il se releva en secouant négativement la tête. Il croisa le regard de la petite Yokas, traumatisée, qui elle aussi se redressa lentement. Quand sa mère lui fit face, elle partit en courant en direction de la salle de bain._

_« _Emily !_ »_

_La jeune fille ne répondit pas à sa mère, claqua la porte et ferma le verrou de la porte à double-tour. Cette dernière voulut la suivre, mais son partenaire la retint en appelant son nom d'une voix ferme et autoritaire. _

_« _Laisses-la._ »_

_« _Il faut que je lui parle !_ »_

_« _C'est pas une bonne idée._ »_

_« _Fous-moi la paix Bosco !_ »_

_« _Putain Faith, tu viens de buter son père devant ses yeux !_ »_

_La blonde s'arrêta immédiatement. Quand elle se retourna et lut toute la déception et l'incompréhension dans les yeux de son collègue, elle craqua. La colère devint la seule chose qu'elle s'autorisa à ressentir. _

_« _Je t'interdis de me juger ! Tu n'étais pas là quand c'est arrivé ! Cet enfoiré s'en est pris à ma fille ! Il a levé la main sur elle !_ »_

_Portée par sa véhémence, elle faisait de grands gestes avec son flingue toujours en main. Tout comme son mari avant elle, elle envoya valser quelques éléments du décor. Bosco esquivait certains projectiles, mais tenta une approche pour calmer le désastre. Tout ce qu'il réussit à obtenir fut de se faire braquer par sa partenaire. Sur la défensive, il mit les mains en l'air en signe d'apaisement, et recula de quelques pas. Elle baissa finalement le bras, mais continua de faire des va-et-vient dans la pièce en hurlant, sans jamais poser les yeux sur le corps de son mari._

* * *

Swersky s'approcha pour ordonner à Bosco de s'écarter en posant une main ferme sur son épaule. Il le fit reculer tout en s'excusant auprès de Faith.

« _Je suis désolée Yokas, mais c'est la procédure. _»

« _Faith Yokas, je vous arrête pour le meurtre de Fred Yokas. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera retenu contre vous devant un tribunal. Vous avez le droit à un avocat. Si vous n'avez pas les moyens de vous en payer un, il vous en sera commis un d'office. Avez-vous compris les droits que je viens de vous citer ?_ »

Le lieutenant de police guida la jeune femme menottée jusqu'à la sortie en lui dictant ses droits. Là-bas ils croisèrent les deux secouristes avec Emily, après avoir réussi à la faire sortir de la salle de bain. La mère et la fille échangèrent un regard douloureux, et Faith répondit à l'homme qui venait de l'arrêter.

«_ Oui… _»

Doc et Alex firent reculer la petite Yokas un peu plus loin dans le salon le temps que les policiers quittent les lieux. Mais voir sa mère menottée sembla faire réagir la jeune fille qui s'élança vers le groupe.

« _Maman ! _»

Elle bouscula les trois hommes et vint entourer la taille de sa mère de ses bras et coller son visage contre sa poitrine. Les mains attachées dans le dos, Faith ne put lui rendre son étreinte, mais elle posa son menton contre le crâne de sa fille après lui avoir déposé un baiser dans les cheveux.

« _Pardonnes-moi, Em'… _»

La jeune fille leva des yeux embuée de larmes vers sa mère. C'était la deuxième fois que celle-ci s'interposait entre elle et un danger potentiel. Une première fois lors de la prise d'otage à la banque, et aujourd'hui contre son propre père qui lui voulait du mal. Et malgré ce geste protecteur, on allait lui enlever sa mère. Incapable de lui répondre quoi que ce soit, elle se tourna vers son oncle de cœur, le meilleur ami et collègue de sa mère.

« _Fais quelque chose, je t'en prie. Ne les laisse pas m'enlever Maman…_ »

« _Je n'ai pas le choix Em'…_ »

« _Mais Maman… !_ »

« _Ça va aller, Bosco va prendre soin de vous. D'accord ?_ »

« _Non !_ _Bosco !_ »

« _Je suis désolé, Emily._ »

« _Tu ne peux pas les laisser faire ça !_ »

« _Boscorelli, occupes-toi d'elle. En route Faith._ »

La jeune femme acquiesça et embrassa une dernière fois sa fille avant que Bosco ne la prenne par l'épaule et la confie aux secouristes. Puis, surprenant tout le monde, il s'interposa entre la sortie et sa partenaire. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« _Moi, je comprends._ »

Ces trois mots ne signifiaient peut-être rien pour la plupart des personnes présentes, mais Faith, elle, comprit immédiatement. Il répondait à la question qu'elle avait hurlée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Et en même temps il lui assurait qu'il avait confiance en elle et qu'il resterait de son côté. Ces trois simples mots eurent l'effet d'un baume apaisant que l'on applique sur une blessure. Faith glissa son visage dans le cou de son partenaire et le remercia dans le creux de l'oreille. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant qu'ils ne s'écartent l'un de l'autre.

Dehors, les deux lieutenants firent grimper Faith dans une voiture de police. Il ne grimperait pas avec elle, pas ce soir. Quand la voiture tourna au coin de la rue, il reporta son regard sur la jeune fille à ses côtés. Elle venait de vivre une terrible épreuve, mais il prendrait soin d'elle. Et il prendrait soin de son frère également. Mais avant cela, il l'accompagnerait à l'hôpital.

« _Bosco, on peut y aller ?_ »

Le policier se tourna vers Doc et acquiesça. Ce dernier alla s'installer derrière le volant pendant qu'Alex les aidait à grimper à l'arrière de l'ambulance et referma les portes après être grimpée à son tour. Quelques secondes plus tard, le véhicule tourna au coin de la rue.

* * *

**Alors ? =)**


End file.
